


like a virgin

by babytofu



Category: Glee, emma pillsbury - Fandom, will schuester - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Smut, Withdrawn Consent, like a virgin, losing virginity, possible tw, pretty soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytofu/pseuds/babytofu
Summary: “which is why I’m planning on doing the nasty with you tonight at your place. foreplay shall begin at 7:30 sharp.”
Relationships: Will Schuester/Emma Pillsbury, wemma - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	like a virgin

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it has been a while. to be honest, i was in hospital for a long time and i would always write my fics there for something to do. I’m home now and back at college so I’ve had a lot of writers block but I really (really!!!!!!) wanted to write this for joy who requested a fic which told the story of what actually happened with will and emma during the madonna episode. I’m very out of practise with my writing so please be forgiving hehe. enjoy

7:30, sharp. Emma stood meekly at the door, a puffy, lilac nightgown hidden beneath a red coat. She fidgeted as she heard latches clicking. She shuffled in gold heels as the door opened.

“Hey.” Will’s voice was sultry but he was clearly in disbelief. He looked eagerly down at Emma whose wide eyes glimmered in the low light of his apartment. She beamed up at Will before stepping inside and letting him close the door behind her.

“Can I take your coat?” Will asked politely, although he was, admittedly, very intrigued as to whether or not she was hiding something beneath it. He, himself wore a fitted black t shirt that left little to the imagination. Emma gulped. She bit her lip and looked up at him, feeling a tightness in her throat as her mind wandered.

Am I doing the right thing? Should I have worn this? Should I even be here? No. I’m taking control of my body. I am doing this.

Emma simply nodded and let her body loosen while Will reached out his hands - he gave a quick glance for permission - and let his fingers find the buttons of Emma’s coat. Her mouth opened slightly and she felt a sharp pang in her chest as he carefully slipped the jacket from off of her shoulders and laid it gently on the back of a dining room chair.

It wasn’t until Will turned back around to face Emma that he really realised what exactly was in front of him. Emma stood, bambi-eyed and rosy, linking her hands together in that soft, purple nightgown that fell just above her knee, and Will’s own mouth dropped open. The blush on Emma’s face grew warm and she looked a the ground with a coy grin. Will stepped towards her and reached out a hand to brush the side of her face, meticulously placing a soft strand of red hair behind her ear. Emma giggles almost silently, feeling herself freeze up when she felt Will’s hand beneath her chin now, lifting her head up so that his eyes could meet hers. She was enchanted. She didn’t think she could blink. She didn’t want to miss a moment of Will doing nothing but looking into her eyes.

But she didn’t mind it when she felt Will’s body edging closer and the way his head lowered, his eyes looking intently at Emma’s mouth as he slowly found it with his own, open lips pressing against hers. He let out a deep breath against Emma and it made her shudder. Will pulled away and they glanced patiently into each other’s eyes - markedly wider and glossier this time - before their mouths clashed back against each other again. Emma followed the way Will’s mouth opened and closed around hers and her head spun at the feeling of his hand reaching up to her chin again while he took her in. Emma struggled to find her breath but she would happily have suffocated if it means she could carry on - finally - kissing him like this. She had imagined this over and over but her naïve imagination had absolutely no idea what it really would have been like.

Will felt Emma’s body edging closer against her own as they kissed; he felt himself twitching but he knew he needed to let her lead. Emma look Will’s lips between hers once more before glancing up at him with the sweetest bedroom eyes and stepping away, waltzing timidly towards the other room, pulling just his thumb in her hand all the while.

Will gulped. He had to try desperately not to fist pump the air in celebration. He watched intently as Emma slipped out of her heels and sunk a couple of inches shorter than she already was. 

“Wait here.” Emma whispered. She tiptoed into the bathroom while Will tried to gain composure from somewhere. Emma looked up at herself in the mirror, running the tap and lathering up her hands with soap as she did so. She did feel good in that little nightgown and she was ready to do this. She rinsed her hands and dried them, giving her one last stern look in the mirror before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the door. She walked in to see Will sitting eagerly on the end of his bed, his eyes lighting up as she got closer to him.

He rose to stand in front of her and their faces were almost touching; for just a moment, they swam in the feeling of their mouths open and breathing right next to each other’s. Emma felt strong hands wrap themselves around her sylphlike wrists and ease her body even closer to his. 

Still gripping her, Emma led Will to pivot with her so she was the one standing at the end of the bed, letting the back of her legs ease against the mattress and her body lay down flat on the bed. She looked up at him with a grin that made his eyes water. His body lowered and Emma looked up at the ceiling meekly, her body shuddering as she felt Will’s chin placing itself on her sternum and running up her body until he reached her neck, his body pressing up against her as he did. Emma heard thudded and her stomach grew tight. Will worked his way up to her face and placed a dirty, open-mouthed kiss against hers, not expecting her tongue to brush intently against his. Will struggled to hold back a soft groan in response and the vibration made Emma’s head spin.

Emma pushed herself up off of the bed without breaking the kiss, easing herself back up onto her feet and spinning Will around, pushing the back of his knees against the bed so that he had to sit down. His heart dropped when Emma shuffled closer and gripped tightly onto Will’s shoulders before lifting her legs one at a time on either side of his body, and sinking down comfortably so that she was straddling him. Emma positioned herself so that her core was as close to Will as possible and she kissed him hardly midway through a weak groan coming from Will. The feeling on her legs wrapped tightly around him made him shiver and soon she was gently grinding her hips down against his, finding a smooth rhythm that proved its power when she felt hardness pushing up against it. 

This is it.

Emma smiled down at Will who looked up at her with hungry eyes, and she placed one hand flat down on the bed before using the other to ease Will backwards until his back was flat against the bed. He watched as her mouth stayed open, dirty and eager. She laid her hand down on his chest to keep his body flat and it took her by surprise when she felt just how hard Will’s heart was beating against her skin. He laid tightly beneath her as her limbs tangled with his. Will panicked as he realised he hadn’t said a word the whole time:

“Is this okay?” Will breathed.

Emma ignored him. She wanted to take control. She pushed his chest even harder against the mattress and let her tongue feel his for another moment. While Will struggled to catch his breath, Emma lifted her body off of his and stood before him, his body still limp but the bulge beneath his sweatpants seemed otherwise. 

Emma tiptoed around to the side of the bed, closer to the pillows now, and she climbed on, shuffling so that she was on all fours, crawling over to Will who stared up at her. He shot up and got on his knees, facing Emma and getting closer so that he could take in the sight of her on all fours with her soft auburn hair all askew. 

Emma actually felt sexy. She couldn’t believe what she was doing but it felt incredible.

She glanced deeply over at Will, practically begging him with her eyes to touch her. But when his firm hands found her stomach and slowly edged their way further down, Emma froze. Will quickly noticed the way her face had dropped.

“I’m sorry, Em.” His voice sounded panicked.

“No, it’s,” Emma snapped quickly out of that atmosphere and reality overtook her. Her face burnt up and she fumbled off of the bed and onto her feet. “It’s, um, it’s-“

“I’m sorry.” Will’s voice was gentle and sympathetic but it ended with a whiny lilt as he realised Emma was leaving, rushing to the front door before he could even manage to get up himself.

“Your shoes!” Will called from two rooms away. “You forgot your-“

The front door slammed shut. Will’s head fell pathetically into his hands.


End file.
